User blog:Gregwillis01/Jimmy
Jimmy & Manny The Pairing Of Jimmy & Manny (A Couple That Never Was But Should've Been) With that being said this timeline is somewhat altered, being that some of the events is still cannon but the majority simply isnt, due to the fact the two never actually was. 'Season 1 ' Jimmy & Manny first meet each other on Manny's first day of junior high school. Along with her friend Emma, they both are bullied by Jimmy and his friend,Spinner as seen in Family Politics. However, Jimmy eventually stops but Spinner continues much to Jimmy's dismay. Throughout this time at Degrassi , Jimmy eventually becomes the star player on the Degrassi Basketball Team and soon finds himself developing feelings for Manny from afar. Meanwhile , Manny becomes apart of the Spirit Squad . 'Season 2' Throughout the course of Manny's grade 8 year, the interaction between both her and Jimmy was few and far between being Jimmy was a year older and now in grade 9.Though his feelings for her was remarkably still there and still unknown . 'Season 3 ' Things took a turn once Manny entered her freshman year oddly w ith a new look and self-assurance as seen in U Got The Look but returning this time around to Degrassi with her eyes set on one particular guy, Jimmy Brooks. But following the events of Take On Me , Jimmy was now with Hazel. Jimmy decided to move on from his feelings for Manny, believing the two could never actually be. As Manny gazed on one afternoon seeing the happy couple, she begin to become absolutely heartbroken . The two never spoke the remainder of the year just run ins due to there mutual sports related activities. 'Season 4 ' Following the previous year, Jimmy and Hazel are still together and a rather still somewhat heartbroken Manny confides in the most unexpected person ,Spinner which eventually grows into something more in Neutron Dance . Surprisingly though Jimmy grows jealous of the two reguardless of Hazel apparently still having feelings for Manny which he decides to act on in a manner which involves confronting Spinner but only to be overshadowed by an even bigger storm thats brewing between the two which escalates into a fight over the bullying of fellow student Rick Murray. Jimmy is unfortunately later shot by Rick in Time Stands Still (2) which leaves Manny crushed , Hazel devastated , Spinner guilty for his part in the shooting and the history of Degrassi changed forever. While in the hospital , Jimmy and Hazel decide to call their quits and remain friends believing it was for the best seeing what all transpired and such. After three months away, Jimmy returns in a wheelchair (now paralyzed) in Eye Of The Tiger, to see that Manny and Spinner are still together and though at first a little dismissive to Spinner, being he never visited him , the two moved on and Spinner still feeling guilty of the shooting, made gestures to ease his conscious but reguardless of everything it still wasnt enough and finally confessed to Jimmy ending their freindship and the next day Manny, ending the relationship.(Thus in the process resparking her feelings for Jimmy) 'Season 5 ' Still coming to terms with his condition and still not speaking to Spinner , Jimmy cant help but to move on and try his hand at other things being his basketball days are over . Throughout the year neither Manny or. Jimmy speaks to each other as both are dealing with very totally different situations ,such as Manny's school viral video in Venus. After learning he'll have to repeat his senior year due to not having enough credits (Time spent away recovering) Jimmy comes to terms with his feelings for Manny believing she would never want him now being he's wheelchair bound and Jimmy finally forgives Spinner in High Fidelity (2). As Manny has the same ordeal over her feelings for Jimmy wondering if its still possible for the two after everything that has happen, Both simply think to themselves. 'Season 6 ' With both Jimmy & Spinner ( whom was held back after being kicked out of Degrassi for his part in the shooting by Ms. Hatzilakos) returning to Degrassi for their final year, Jimmy felt it was time to tell Spinner how he felt for Manny. In the weight room after hearing the news, Spinner simply encourages him to go for it, telling Jimmy life is too short as Jimmy should know with his brush with death a little displeased by the comment but understanding , he throws a basketball at Spinner. As Spinner jokes,he says deep down he always kinda knew. Jimmy taking a moment to think he soon embraces everything and takes Spinner advice and decides to finally tell Manny. Rolling down the hall, he spots her by her locker and he proceeds to approach her and eventually presents her with a rose and tells her how he feels and suprised by the gesture, Manny is speechless but eventually reciprocate the feelings with a passionate kiss. Thus offically becoming a couple. 566275_1287956792267_full.jpg|Manny Santos in Season 3|link=Manny enhanced-buzz-26923-1431363035-6.jpg|Jimmy In Season 3|link=Jimmy pizap.com14389030801951.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation